This invention relates to heterocyclic carbonyl sulfonamides which are especially useful as agricultural chemicals.
J. Med. Chem., 1974, 17, 645 describes the synthesis of ethyl-5,7-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3-carboxylate. No herbicidal use for the compound is disclosed.
Yasuo Nakisumi in Chem. and Pharm. Bulletin, 10 (1962), 612 describes the synthesis of 5,7-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-A]pyrimidine-3-carboxylic acid.
EP-A-No. 150,974, published Aug. 7, 1985, teaches compounds of the following formula to have herbicidal activity. ##STR1##
South African Patent Application No. 84/8844, discloses substituted 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-2-sulfonamides of the following formula as herbicides and plant growth regulants. ##STR2##